Ducks and Nutella
by thinkofme330
Summary: Santana had never really cared for loud birds or hazelnut spreads, but she did love ducks and Nutella. Brittany/Santana. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the characters, or Nutella. But I love them all!

Ducks and Nutella

There were two things that had remained a constant in Santana Lopez's life. Ducks and Nutella. Santana herself didn't really care for loud birds or hazelnut spreads, but she did love ducks and Nutella.

The earliest memory Santana had of either was first grade. She used to sit next to her Brittany everyday at lunch and watch Brittany pull a jar of Nutella out of her Daffy Duck lunch box and smother her apple, peanut butter sandwich, and cookie with the chocolaty spread each meal time.

Santana's relationship with ducks and Nutella grew throughout the years. In middle school, she remembered Brittany's 13th birthday party. A group of girls sat in a circle wearing pajamas, gossiping and eating spoonfuls of Nutella. Brittany was grinning, licking the hazelnut spread off a spoon, her yellow duckie pajamas already growing short on her tall frame.

The next memory that stands out in Santana's mind was of Glee club, of all things. They were waiting to go onstage at sectionals. Rachel Berry was in a corner, warming up, the high-pitched, "Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi" 's giving Santana a headache already. Brittany was on the other side of the room, free of nerves, her silver duck charm bracelet jingling as she scooped fingerfuls of Nutella out of the small container she kept in her purse.

The night she proposed, was of course, filled with ducks and Nutella. She had made Brittany a picnic, really just sandwich cookies, filled with Nutella. They sat on the pier at the lake, eating cookies and watching the ducks when Santana asked her girlfriend to marry her. Brittany said yes.

Perhaps Santana's most embarrassing memory of ducks and Nutella was during the wedding planning. She distinctly remembered the chill of the bakery while Brittany and the baker discussed the most practical way to frost a cake with Nutella and the most tasteful way to incorporate ducks into the decoration of a wedding cake. People walked through looking at the couple oddly as the cake plans were discussed loudly, the couple's strangeness revealed for the whole bakery to hear.

As their marriage grew, so did her list of memories pertaining to ducks and Nutella. Santana remembered Brittany going through gallons of Nutella during her pregnancy, and the pride she took in her "duck waddle." When they had babies, Brittany started dipping their little baby spoons into her trusty jar of Nutella. Santana protested, it couldn't be healthy for them, but it was hard to resist the chocolate covered smiles of her babies, their tiny feet kicking out from the high chair, covered by their little duck patterned footy pajamas.

As the kids grew older, ducks and Nutella became engrained in their memories as well. Santana could never forget the way Brittany looked in the mornings, smearing Nutella on bread to go in lunchboxes, the kids running around the kitchen squealing. The family would go to the park together, feeding and chasing the ducks, Brittany's robust laughter mixing with the small giggles of their children.

Santana's memories of ducks and Nutella carried on into the later years of their marriage. She could never forget the look of indignation on Brittany's face when the nurse at the retirement home told her to lay off the Nutella, that it was too much sugar. She then tried to feed her duck for dinner. They moved out the next morning.

Her most recent memory took place in a hospital. She had picked up a stuffed animal duck at the hospital gift store, bringing it up to the third floor, hoping to see her wife smile. Brittany smiled the best she could at the duck, Santana knew it made her happy, even if she couldn't express it. She died that night, the duck in her arms. Brittany and Santana's relationship began and ended with ducks and Nutella, and Santana would have had it no other way.

AN- I haven't written anything at all in a really long time, and I've never written anything like this before, but the idea came to me and I hadn't had a good idea in so long, I couldn't ignore it. I hope you like it, it's really different than any of my other stories, but I kinda like it anyways. **Please, please, review!** Good or bad, I want to hear it! Also, thanks so much for reading! I love you all!


End file.
